The G-girls meet the G-guys
by Nova7
Summary: Chap. 3 is here. No yaoi. A group of girls weave their ways into the guys world with gundams of their own. PG-13 for lang. ect. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters.  
  
Note: Amber and the G-girls belong to me and my friends along with Andrew, all of the Red Fox, the club Elisia, and Grandpa Yoshi (NO he is NOT a little green dinosaur-thing ^. ^).  
  
ANOTHER Note ^.^;;: um say EW didn't happen. Well here is that story. The G boys all still have their Gundams but the war is basically over. I haven't actually scanned through Duo's past yet so gomen; I probably messed a bunch of stuff up.  
  
On to the fic!  
  
"Tris, Grandpa Yoshi, you're gonna be late!" Amber yelled up the stairs. As she walked into the kitchen to finish up her breakfast she tied her reddish- brown hair up into a loose, messy bun.  
  
As Amber sat down Tristra came into the room. "I don't see why we have to go in so early, I mean we just moved in, he should give us a chance to unpack!" she whined as she sat down at the table and shoved a piece of toast into her mouth. Amber rolled her eyes; they had switched houses a week ago and gotten everything unpacked in the first two days.  
  
When Amber was three she lived on the L2 colony with her parents and brother in an apartment complex which also housed Mr. Yoshi, a close friend of her parents. While her brother, at the age of five, was at school, Amber, under lenient watch of a neighbor, often wondered off to play with a small, chestnut-hair, violet-eyed boy. On one of these adventures, while her brother was away at school, the apartment that Amber's parents were in was blown up. Her parents were killed. The attack caused panic and Yoshi gathered up Amber and her brother as fast as he could with plans to take them to Earth. However Amber's brother got lost in the rush and was accidentally left on the colony. Five years later Amber had come to call Yoshi grandpa and they lived in a small hut on Earth with Yoshi making many trips to the L4 colony. Soon Tristra, a seven-year-old girl with light brown hair and eyes, was brought back to Earth with him and the three of them lived as a family, a grandfather and two sisters. They have lived like this for ten years and grandpa Yoshi is now eighty and often goes out with his twenty and thirty year old buddies, just as active as they are.  
  
Amber picked up the plates from breakfast and slung a duffel bag over her shoulder. "I'm out, I'll meet you there, Tris. Oh and grandpa, if you are going out today be back before eight, got it? Good." Amber walked out the door with an orange in her and swung one leg over her red and black motorcycle. She pealed her orange while waiting for Tristra but looked up suddenly when a noise caught her attention. It had come from across the pond they lived on. The pond was elliptical in shape and only had two houses on the banks, one on each end. The noise came from the other house, or rather the mansion, and it was coming towards her, getting louder.  
  
Tristra came tearing out of the house. "…The hell?" she shouted over the steadily rising noise. It was a motorcycle, the first sign of life they had seen from the mansion for a week. It rushed past them, a braid flying out from underneath the helmet. "We have got to meet that chick! Maybe she races," Tristra wondered idly.  
  
"First we've got to get to Elisia, we're late" Amber informed her sister right before she sped off, leaving a trail of dust.  
  
"Got to get to Elisia, we're laaaaaate" Tristra mimicked and followed.  
  
  
  
Geeeeeeeeeee! Not too terribly bad I hope *crosses fingers* R&R! More is coming! Soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own the gundam guys…(  
  
Oh hey! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Two~!  
  
  
  
When Amber and Tristra walked into Elisia Andrew was waiting at the door. "Amber, you playin' tonight?" he asked, slinging his arms around their shoulders.  
  
"Got it covered, Andrew" Amber replied holding up her duffel bag  
  
"Alright then, you two gather up the rest of the girls and push the piano onto the stage," he instructed. The girls started to walk off but then Andrew added, "And next time you're late you're on double clean-up duty."  
  
They mumbled and walked off. Andrew was kind of like an older brother to all of them as well as the owner and manager of the club and their boss. Three girls were wiping down some of the round tables in front of the stage but they literally dropped everything and ran over to Amber and Tristra. The first to speak was Celina who had recently turned eighteen and had auburn hair. She gave Tristra a high five and giggles were exchanged, "So you guys got busted, whose fault was it this time?" Sylvia was the next; "You guys have to have some sense of responsibility or you are going to find yourselves looking for new jobs" she warned. They all knew that Andrew wouldn't fire any of them. Sylvia was slightly shorter than the rest of them and was always trying to break up their little fights and make sure everyone stayed happy as they could be.  
  
"Andrew wants us to move the piano up onto the stage for tonight" Tristra herded everyone over to the baby grand. The piano used to belong to Andrew's mother and when Amber played at the club during the war the club became a hot spot. The other girls also preformed. Sylvia played a violin. Celina played the flute. They all took orders but Veronica mostly worked the bar and Tristra was usually at the bar or giving massages. After fifteen minutes the piano was in the center of the stage and the curtains and lights were checked.  
  
An hour and a half later the club opened and the first customer was, as usual, a tall boy of nineteen whose brown hair was pushed forward into some kind of large bang…tonight he wore a midnight-blue turtle neck and black pants. Tristra and Veronica scurried over to him. "Hey Trowa!" they chirped. "You're here early, want a drink?" Veronica offered. He simply shook his head and took a seat at the front middle table in front of the stage.  
  
The club started to fill and they all went about collecting orders and flirting with cute strangers. Andrew kept the bar most of the night and every once in a while Tristra would disappear into the massage room. At nine Amber sat down at the baby grand and started to warm up by playing pieces of Bach's Minuet in G Major, Greensleeves, The Entertainer, and Hungarian Rhapsody. By ten thirty the noise reached it's peak and by 12 only a few people were left, it was Sunday and early tomorrow there was work and school to attend to.  
  
"Alright everyone! We're gonna have to close up for tonight and don't forget, our very own Tristra and Amber will be in the series of motorcycle races down at The Curb tomorrow at three. Have a nice night" Andrew announced. The last few people drifted out sleepily and the doors locked. Veronica wiped down the bar. Amber covered the piano. Tristra went for the massage room. Celina went around putting up the chairs and Sylvia came out with the broom. Andrew came behind her with a mop and they all headed out. "You'll all be at the races tomorrow right?" Tristra shouted across the now empty parking lot with the exception of the six of them. "Of course Tris! We have got to be there to see you kick some ass!" Celina shouted back, and they departed.  
  
  
  
It's good right? R&R! I'll write another one soon! And once again, thanks for the reviews 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing yada yada yada. Gee…I kinda stuck some dragon ball names in there, just the name, not actually using the character.  
  
Note: Thanks to K-chan, Jenn, spyro's flame and no thanks to Tris (I told you not to read this! -. - sisters…)  
  
As Amber sat down at her desk the doorbell rang. "Tristra!" she shouted. "Got it!" Tristra shouted back. She hopped off of the couch and bounded over to the door. "It's probably just Grandpa," she muttered, but when she opened the door she stared wide-eyed at the people before her.  
  
There was no noise coming from down stairs so Amber decided to see what was going on. She slipped down the stairs noiselessly and poked her head around the corner so she could clearly see the door. The sight that met Amber's eyes made her freeze in her tracks.  
  
Standing at the door was a blonde boy around their age and standing behind him was Trowa. Recovering more quickly then her sister, Amber smiled a huge fake smile and walked to the doors. "Trowa! What are you doing here?" She pushed her sister into the wall and took her place. Tristra shook her head, trying to shake off the confusion. "Trowa? How did you find us?" Tristra asked, she was still surprised.  
  
Trowa's face was emotionless. The blonde boy, however, stuck out his hand, "Hi! My name is Quatre Rababa Winner. Trowa and I live across the lake. We came to welcome you and to invite you over for a late lunch." He smiled and Amber shook his hand.  
  
"Sorry, Winner, but Amber and I have a race to get to. Maybe another time." Tristra said, grabbing her jacket and helmet. It was two o'clock Monday afternoon and they had to prepare their bikes.  
  
"Actually," Trowa said, "We are going to the races too. Quatre's made lunch, we can eat while we're there if you want." Tristra smirked, "You cook? I have got to taste this." She turned and draped an arm over his shoulder. "C'mon, Amber! How can you say no to a free male-made lunch?" she asked, her eyes dancing wickedly.  
  
"I was never going to say no. All right then, the girls are meeting us at the track and grandpa should be back in a bit. Would you like to come in and wait for him with us?" Amber offered. "Actually, we need to go back to the house to get the others. How about you come over when your grandfather gets back." Quatre suggested.  
  
Tristra and Amber nodded and said good bye to Trowa and Quatre. Once the door was shut Tristra started talking. "So what do you think of that guy Trowa was with. Kind of cute don't you think? Can you believe he can cook? When was the last time you met a guy who could cook? He's got to be such a kitten. He is probably as poor as can be. He was dressed kind of nice though, must be living off of Trowa."  
  
"Tris?"  
  
"Yeah, Amber?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Amber shouted and she marched back up the stairs. She sat down at her small wooden desk and took out some paper and a pencil. Starting at the top of her paper she wrote:  
  
Dally  
  
Marcus  
  
Ben  
  
Anon  
  
Fredrick  
  
She skipped a few lines and wrote:  
  
Kate  
  
Ronny  
  
Henry  
  
Albertson  
  
Don  
  
Lance  
  
Eric  
  
She wrote her name above the first list and Tristra's name above the second list. These were their competition. Amber herself would only be in one race. Tristra would be in the other two. Grandpa Yoshi forbade them to enter the same races. Neither of them knew why. While Amber was trying to figure out who their biggest competition would be Tristra called upstairs that Grandpa was home and ready to go.  
  
Amber ran down the stairs, almost bumping into Goku* who was standing at the foot of the stairs. She smiled at him. For a few years now he had been growing his hair out because of Amber's consistent begging. She claimed it was something from her memory. His hair was strawberry blonde, even though she begged him to die it brown. He was taller than Trowa and in his twenties, a master at martial arts. Grandpa often hung out with Goku and his martial arts friends. Grandpa himself wasn't that bad, considering he was a good 60 years older then most of them. He brought her into his strong arms and kissed the top of her head. He was like an older brother to Amber and Tristra, who was hanging on his shoulder. "So we have to go win some more races, huh? Well I guess I'll go, even though my girls didn't even invite me…" Goku sighed.  
  
Tristra punched him in the arm. "Well then let's go!" she bolted out the door with Amber running after her. Goku just laughed and he and Yoshi followed 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own the g-boys.::pout::  
  
Note: It'll get better! I promise!  
  
-  
  
"You did what? Go Q-man, getting a bit brave with the females aren't you?" Duo smirked. "Let me get this straight. We are going to go out to eat lunch and watch a bunch of morons go around in circles on their motorcycles so we can sit with a bunch of ignorant women who are just there to watch the men and drool over their bodies?" Wufei asked. Quatre looked uncomfortable for a moment and then nodded weakly, trying to put together some more food for the girls. "INJUSTICE!" "Shut your trap Wufei. Sit back and enjoy the chicks." Duo slapped the Chinese boy on the back. "At least it's a competition, Wufei. Be glad its not it's not some love and loss romance play" Heero whispered to his companion.  
  
The sound of the doorbell rang through out the house and Trowa silently walked away to answer the door. The sight that greeted him was Amber being shoved into the house by Tristra. Behind them Trowa could see an old man, who he assumed was their grandfather, drooling over Quatre's limo. "Uh, come in…" Trowa uttered. The rest of the guys joined them in the living room. "Amber, Tristra, this is Heero, Duo, and Wufei" Quatre said pointing to the guys as he said their names. Heero nodded to each of them. Duo grinned ear to eat and elbowed Quatre in the ribs. "And they're cute too!" he whispered excitedly. Wufei crossed his arms over his chest and coughed.  
  
"Hey! Are we going or not!" Grandpa Yoshi shouted. Amber rolled her eyes and they made their way outside. Quatre offered to take Yoshi in the car (not the limo) with himself and Trowa. Heero, Wufei and Duo headed for their motorcycles. "You guys ride? Any reason why you're not in the race?" Tristra asked. They ignored her. They all got on their bikes and Trowa followed them to the race in the car.  
  
The track was fairly small and at least 20 people where there (including the girls) by the time they arrived. "TRISTRA!!!" a female voice shouted out. "CELIE!!!" Tristra shouted, running towards a girl with auburn hair. When they met they hugged and jumped up and down. Duo leaned over to Amber, "Are they…ya know…" he whispered. Amber snickered, "Why, worried about the competition?" Duo couldn't think of anything to say (that's a first, right?) so he walked away. "Tris we have to sign in! Get off your girlfriend!" Amber shouted loud enough for a couple of heads to turn. She smirked. Tristra rolled her eyes. As they signed in Trowa and the others walked over to the girls. "NNN! Trowa! Hi! What are you doing here?" Veronica squealed. "Uh, guys, this is Veronica, Celina, and Sylvia. They are friends of Amber and Tristra's. Girls, this is Quatre, Duo, Heero, and Wufei. We live across the lake from Amber and Tristra." Trowa introduced them. "Nice to meet you" Sylvia said, stepping forwards and shaking hands with Quatre, who smiled brightly.  
  
"The first of the three races is about to start!" a male voice boomed over the speakers. "Come on, let's get to the starting line and watch! The first race is, what, 3 laps?" Duo asked. They walked to the starting line. Tristra was ready to go and Amber joined them by the fence shortly with Yoshi. "Why aren't you racing Amber?" Duo asked. "Tris and I never race against each other in competitions" she answered simply. And they were off. Tristra stayed in the front for the first lap but another racer, Kate, came up beside her and they struggled for first for the next lap and a half. Finally Kate pulled forward just enough to beat Tristra and the race ended with Tristra in second place, but just barely.  
  
"20 minutes until the next race!" the voice boomed again. Tristra joined them looking particularly pissed off. "Do you think there is enough time for lunch?" Quatre asked. She nodded tensely and they wondered off to find a good place to picnic. Quatre brought out the food and they ate while they got to know each other a little better.  
  
"Does any one ever tell you that you two look like twins?" Duo asked, stuffing his mouth with banana. Amber and Tristra looked at each other and shook their heads. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you guys meet?" Quatre asked. "We met at the club…" Veronica started but she stopped when Trowa signaled her to keep quiet. "What club? Huh Trowa? What club?" Duo asked. Trowa glared at the braided boy who then pulled his braid forward and started messing with it.  
  
Tristra almost choked on her grapes "It was you? Amber that's that chick we saw the other day on our way to work!" she blurted out. "Excuse me? Oh not again! I'm not a 'chick', thank you very much. I am very much a guy" Duo tossed his braid over his shoulder, glaring at Tristra. She glared back "Well forgive me oh manly one. Not many guys you see have braids down to their…" she started. "Tristra! Don't start! Where do you come from anyway, Duo?" Amber asked.  
  
Duo pulled his braid forward again and messed with it. "L2 colony" he muttered. At that point Yoshi, who had been trying to win a game of black jack with Wufei, looked up. "Where ya from boy?" he asked. "L2 colony, sir. My name is Duo Maxwell. Did you used to live there?" Duo asked. Yoshi looked sorrowfully at Amber who had her back to him. "I had business there, yes" he answered. Duo was confused but he dismissed it.  
  
"5 minutes!" the voice boomed, "Get to your positions, racers!" Amber stood, "That'd be me, I'll see you all after the race." Wufei screeched, "How could I possible loose to you! This is insanity! Injustice!" Yoshi just grinned and waved his hands in the air between them, "Go fish is a tough game my son! Yahahahahaha! Now hand it over!" Wufei practically threw a six pack of Jell-O cups at him and stormed away.  
  
Duo stood and sat next to Grandpa Yoshi, whispering to him, "What kind of business?" he asked. Grandpa busied himself with picking up the cards in front of them. He spoke quietly so that the others couldn't hear them, "I had friends there, that's all there is to tell." Duo remembered the look he gave Amber. The others stood and started to wander towards the fence. Duo promised he'd pick up. "Why did you give Amber that look?" he asked, starting to shove the extra food into baskets. Yoshi looked at him. "Fine I'm going to watch her win the race, see you there Yoshi" Duo stalked off. Grandpa sighed and carried the things to the car.  
  
"Whoa! Anon has taken a strong lead but here comes Amber right behind him! Ben is right behind them. They're fighting for it I'll tell ya. Second lap! Amber is up there! But this new Anon guy won't give up that easy! Marcus is moving in for third but Ben isn't going to let him have it. Third and final lap every one! Here they come almost to the finish line! OH! Ben has been thrown from his bike! Amber's almost there! OH! Beaten by a hair! Anon finishes firs, Amber second, and Dally in third! And that's a race!"  
  
Amber leaped off of her bike and threw her helmet down, running back to the place where Ben lay. He was lying on his back. "Ben? Ben are you ok?" she shook him gently. He opened his eyes slowly. She looked him over his leg was bent at a strange angle and he was bleeding from his right shoulder. Amber could feel someone behind her. It was Heero. "I think his hip is dislocated on the left side and his right leg might be broken" she walked around him and bent his left knee. She forcefully shoved his leg back into its joint receiving a yelp from Ben. Heero was already next to her putting a splint on his right leg. She moved up to his shoulder, which was bleeding still. She made a swift movement with her hands and put something into her pocket. Someone in the crowd handed her a first aid kit and she got to work cleaning him up. Every once in a while he would hiss in pain but by the time she finished putting the dressings on the ambulance had arrived.  
  
As they put him in the back of the ambulance he winked and blew her a kiss. A disgusted look crossed her face. Heero and Duo walked up on either side of her. "So, is that your boyfriend or something?" Duo asked. Heero hit him. "No…just some guy at my school, he's liked me since last year and I can't get rid of him" Amber answered. Tristra walked up beside Heero, "Yeah, he's such a jerk too." Heero turned to look at Tristra. "10 minutes until the next race, you better get ready." Tristra looked at Duo; "At least I know some guys are still thoughtful.  
  
The next race started and ended with Tristra in the lead and Amber no where in sight. 


End file.
